Traditional LED lamp includes an LED light source, a substrate, a power driver, an optical element, heat dissipation and structural elements. LED light source element usually consists of LED light sources and the substrate. The LED light sources are located on a same plane and include only one luminous zone, which causes a small lighting angle that less than 180°. Further, because there are so much materials and components, more tools, work stations and production time are needed during the manufacturing process. Material preparation also consumes much time. The production efficiency cannot be improved.